minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Syphen Client
The Syphen Client is an allegedly cursed Minecraft hacked client. It reportedly takes control of user's computers. It also is reported to house its own dimension. Many Minecraft entities might have been corrupted by the Syphen Client. Backstory Hello. My name is Danny. A long time ago, something very bad could have happened to me. Something disastrous. I figured I should share my story so people would know to avoid this thing. So we won't all end up like... those who couldn't make it out. It all began when I got Minecraft for my 9th birthday. I was really excited because everyone at my school was talking about it. I played for hours on end each day. When there was news at my school that there were Minecraft servers with minigames, I had to check it out. I typed in the server address of a server, and started playing. I wasn't too good at the games, but I was still having fun. Until one game. I got into a Minecraft survival games match, and it started out like a normal, everyday game. I was getting swords, armor, and other things. When I checked how many people were left, there were only 2! I didn't even get any kills yet! I looked behind me and saw a player sprinting towards me, diamond sword in hand, attacking me at full-force. I couldn't even hit him with my wimpy wooden sword. After the game ended and he won, he left a message in the chat that said, "Who taught you how to play Minecraft, Noob? Your grandma? LOLOLOLOL!" I was really sad and angry at this guy. Maybe he's right, I thought. I should learn how to play Minecraft better. I searched up how to get better at PVP. There were many video tutorials, but they all didn't make much sense to me. I came across a search result that said, "Minecraft hacked clients are clients that give you overpowered cheats in-game." I was excited and started searching for hacked clients. Many hacked clients I looked at weren't that good. I spent 20+ minutes, searching for the perfect client for me, until I came across a Minecraft forum that said, "Free Syphen Client - The Perfect Minecraft Hacked Client". I instantly clicked on the link after I saw the title. The client was only posted 3 hours ago, and the user that posted it was anonymous. I read the post. "The perfect Minecraft hacked client: Syphen client. Download now. Offer expires at 5:00." At that time, it was 4:38, so I had to do it quickly. I clicked on the link, and I saw a new download called syphen.jar at the bottom of my screen. I dragged the file into my Minecraft versions. When I loaded it up, Minecraft was normal. I clicked on Multiplayer. I was expecting to see the server from before, but the only server that was there was called "SYPHEN.JAR". I was uninterested and just added the server back. On the loading screen, it froze a bit but I thought nothing of it. When I joined the server, it was darker than normal. Sounds were also a bit distorted. It must have been something they recently added in time for Halloween, I thought to myself. I looked around. There was absolutely no players, nothing in the chat. "Hello?" I said in that chat. "Is anyone there?" No answer.I heard something weird behind me, so I slowly looked. What I saw was a glowing green portal on top of a hill. I climbed the hill. How did this server change so fast? I thought to myself. The next thing I know, my game starts glitching and I'm standing right in front of the portal. I jump in. That just might have been the biggest mistake of my life. My computer fades to black right after I jump in. Slowly, my computer lights up to green. I look around. Around me is a neon green dimension with bright yellow liquid on the bottom. I can see some structures in the distance, but I couldn't make them out too well. I slowly float to the green ground as I take a few screenshots. My game starts glitching again. The next thing I know, all of the light goes out in the world. It is all dark except for my hand and a green torch in the distance. I slowly walk up to the torch and break it. I hold the torch in my hand and look around. Right by those structures. I see a player. "Hello?" I say in the chat. The player slowly turns around. I can see their face clearly now. An eye is missing, and a crack is forming around that missing eye. The player is glitching too. I can hear some audio in-game coming from the player. The player mumbles, "What are you doing here..." I am shocked and a little bit scared. The player's voice is raspy and glitchy. "I joined a server," I said in the chat. "Before that, I downloaded the Syphen client." "No...." the player moaned. "You shouldn't have done that... Delete the file before you become one of us!!!" The player's voice and skin started glitching as many other figures walked up behind him. I could see a bright green player with a large mouth, a player with red eyes, and many more. All of them started glitching and making weird noises. No! I thought to myself. I don't want to be like them! I'm not a monster! I looked at my skin. It looked exactly like my skin, but it was all glitchy and scary. My blue eyes were now as dark as the night, and I had blood stains on my clothes. I have to delete the file! I tried to close the game, but it wouldn't let me. I opened my file explorer, located the file, and deleted it. After I deleted it, I heard a voice coming from my computer say, "This is not the last you would see of us. We will always be in the files, joining servers, and entering worlds. One thing that we will never be again... is ourselves." My computer crashed. When I rebooted my computer, Minecraft and the Syphen Client were both deleted. The forum with the client vanished. I am 16 now, and I play Minecraft sometimes, even though it scares me. My friends and family still don't believe me, and I'm still looking for those screenshots I took. They have to be somewhere. As for the ones that were corrupted by Syphen, I'm still looking for them, across ports, across servers, across worlds. I'm looking for a way to uncorrupt them. Tell me if you know if any of them. So far, I know The Evaman, Herobrine, Entity 303, and Null. I might as well be able to save them from the darkness that is Syphen. Get the Syphen Client Be careful... https://mcreator.net/node/51167 Category:Syphen Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Wall of Text